


Spice

by Ency_Peterson



Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson
Summary: Dudley and Percy go on their first official date.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Percy Weasley
Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Two things: First I subconsciously did the same thing here as I did for Dreary, but I liked it so I kept it. Second, this is in relation to a WIP where Harry and the Dursleys learn that Harry has some living members on the Potter side and Percy learns that his siblings have a first cousin most likely on his mother's side that was previously unknown.

Somehow, they had managed to wander about in Muggle London for their first date. Dudley was more worried about the witches and wizards that weren’t fans of Harry than he was the Weasley family. He hadn’t believed that his cousin was really that big of a deal until Harry had brought home those books years ago.

Percy had agreed to meet near the train station and walk around but Dudley had seen the spice shop and needed to pick up a few things for the meal Trowa was planning to make. Harry and Dudley had finally graduated so Trowa had wanted to celebrate. He couldn’t believe it had been three years since that fateful day they learned about more family. And this man had given him dreams but refused to do anything until Dudley was of adult age.

It hadn’t stopped Dudley from being Percy’s confidant, though. After finding the additional family, Dudley had somehow become Percy’s liaison with Harry. Harry had barely been able to keep from blowing up at the Weasleys for their treatment of the man after Dudley had informed him of it.

Currently, though none of that mattered. Dudley needed to pick up the spices, get them to Trowa, and then return to his first date with Percy.

Even though he knew a lot about Percy, Dudley still worried. It just seemed as though those who disliked Harry would be more likely to get between him and Percy than anyone else would.


End file.
